Prisoner No 30846, Name: Sirius Black
by Nessarie
Summary: [Oneshot] What were Sirius' thoughts as Fudge handed him the newspaper that changed everything?


**A/N:** Hey peoples! I'm transferring this fic from my back up account to my main one. IF ANYONE FLAMES ME ABOUT MY OBOUT MY OBSESSION WITH REMUS, I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!!!!! Anywhoo, if there are still people out there looking for my MST (A Boring Day at Moony's House), it will be found here: http://www.geocities.com/angelwriter_14/mwpp_site.html?1031664853660

Thank you.

**{*~/)~(\~*}**

**Azkaban, 10:51 P.M., Date: Jul. 28, 1993, Prisoner No. 30846, Name: Sirius Black.**

**{*~\)~(/~*}**

_It's getting late_, Sirius Black thought, sitting in his cell, trying to get rid of his depressed thoughts. _The dementors should be bringing food soon_. Just as he thought that the door of his cell opened — but it was not a dementor who brought his food to him. It was the Azkaban warden, Alex Olsen. Alex was friends with some of the prisoners (the ones who weren't already crazy, that is, and were willing to make friends). Sirius was one of the very few that had befriended the warden, but that fact never brought Alex down with Sirius' dinner.

"What brings you down here, Alex?" Sirius inquired in a hoarse voice, as Alex set the dinner plate down on the small dusty table within the cell.

"The Minister of Magic is coming by for an inspection of the prison some time tonight," Alex said running a hand distractedly through his hair. "I thought it best I tell everyone before he comes."

Sirius frowned in concentration, "You mean, old Barty Crouch?"

"What?" Alex replied distractedly. "Oh, no, no, no. Fudge," Alex made a face as he said this as though regretting mentioning him, "was made Minister after — er — "

Sirius nodded quickly in understanding as he remembered the young boy that was brought in just a year after he was, "Oh."

"Well, I've got to tell the others, Sirius, so I'll be on my way," he said, making his way towards the cell door. Sirius stopped him.

"I wouldn't bother with Renee Lestrange," he said to Alex. "Her mind went yesterday. I could here her muttering in her cell." Sirius could tell that the way he was talking was unnerving the heck out of Alex, but he remained cool as Alex fidgeted.

"Ah, yes, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Sirius," and with that Alex left and went to the next cell.

Sirius sighed, and began to eat his dinner, which consisted of turkey and mashed potatoes. _Just like the Christmas Feast at Hogwarts_, he thought, but he instantly regretted it. Thinking about his days at Hogwarts only brought memories of his old friends, and when he thought about them his mind instantly went reeling back to that Halloween night in 1981…

~||Flashback||~

_Sirius was lying down on the coach in his living room reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to check on Peter that night. Halloween was Voldemort's favorite time to attack. _And the only way he would be able to get to Lily, James, and Harry,_ Sirius thought,_ was if Peter divulged the secret. And he wouldn't do that. _He was suddenly hit with a great amount of unease as he pulled on his coat._ Would he?_ Shaking his head of those thoughts, he opened the door and made his way across the yard to the shed where he stored his motorbike. He opened the doors and walked over to the key rack on the wall and picked up the keys with a key chain on it saying, 'I'm very flexible. I can put both feet in my mouth.' He had always liked that key chain. Hannah, his wife, had gotten it for him during their honeymoon._

_ Walking back over to the motorbike he climbed on and kicked the engine into life. Making sure that no nosey Muggles (specifically old Mrs. Crane) were looking out their windows, he pushed the button to make it fly, and then soared away into the dark sky._

There's Peter's place, _Sirius thought fifteen minutes later, spotting the tiny cottage Peter had rented. He leaned forward making the motorbike head for the ground and landed smoothly on the pavement of Peter Pettigrew's driveway. He climbed off and went up to the door and knocked. There was no answer. He tried again. _Maybe Peter didn't hear me, _Sirius thought nervously, pounding on the door. Still there was nothing. He tried the handle but it was locked._

Odd, _he thought as he pulled out his wand and muttered, "Alohamora." The door swung open soundlessly._

_He stepped into the tiny cottage and called out, "Peter!"_

_Sill, there was no answer. Sirius was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Peter not to answer one of his friends. He checked the whole cottage and found that Peter was not there. _Oh no, _Sirius thought suddenly._ What if Voldemort got him? No, no, that can't be, _he thought, his Auror training kicking in. _There's no struggle evidence. In fact, _he continued in disbelief._ There's nothing here at all. _That was true. He had checked and double-checked every room in the tiny cottage and it was just dawning on him now: _There was nothing there! _None of Peter's belongings were there. No clothes, no books, no food…_no Peter!

_With sudden realization, he dashed back outside and jumped back onto his bike. He kicked the engine on again and, not even bothering to see if Muggles were looking, rose up into the sky, faster than ever. _I've got to get to James' house, _he thought desperately, _I hope I'm not too late. _He shook his head violently to rid himself of that thought and continued on._

_Ten minutes later Sirius landed in front of the Potter's house, but it was no longer a house. Sirius stared in shock at the rubble before him that used to be his best friends beautiful two story house. Sirius snapped out of it and began to search frantically for his friends. He spotted a hand sticking out from under a piece of cardboard, ran over to it, and flipped the cardboard over. It was James. He was pale white and had a terrified expression on his face and his wand still in his hand. Sirius chocked back a sob. James was dead and he knew it, but that did not stop Sirius from trying to revive him._

_"James," Sirius said loudly, shaking his friend desperately. "James, James. Please! Please, wake up!"_

_ But nothing happened. James was still lying there, cold as ice, and still had that horrible terrified expression on his face. Sirius didn't bother to hold back his sobs this time. He don't know how long he sat there on the ground, next to his dead friend, crying, before he came aware that someone else was crying too. _What? _Sirius thought distractedly listening to the little sobs…_That sounds like a baby…Harry!_ Sirius scrambled to his feet and searched frantically for the little boy. He finally spotted a moving little bundle of blankets about ten feet away._

_"Harry!" Sirius said in relief, picking up his godson and holding him tightly to him. Then he noticed an oddly shaped cut on Harry's forehead. "Oh, Harry, how in the world did you get that? Not to worry. Everything will be okay now, I've got you, Harry."_

_The little boy looked up at Sirius with round, innocent, scared, green eyes. He sniffled a little and said, "Paddy?"_

_Sirius smiled sadly at the nickname and said, "Yes, Paddy's, got you."_

_ Now that the little boy seemed to be reassured he snuggled in to Sirius' chest and slowly fell asleep. Sirius watched the little boys actions sadly. As much as he loved Harry (the little miniature version of Prongs had wormed his way into each of their hearts), Sirius knew that he would never be able to replace James as a father._

_ Sirius was just climbing back onto his motorbike, with Harry in his arms (he tried to avoid looking at Lily), when there was a sudden popping noise, and Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, appeared out of nowhere holding an old newspaper. Sirius supposed he had used a Portkey, as he wasn't allowed to do magic officially._

_"Sirius?" Hagrid asked once he spotted him. "What're ye doing 'ere?"_

_"I — " Sirius began, climbing back off the motorbike. "I just came to check on them and — " he broke off looking around at the piles of rubble, once again, and clutched Harry to him even tighter. Hagrid nodded quickly in understanding._

_"It'll be okay, Sirius," Hagrid said gruffly, putting a friendly hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Everything'll be okay."_

_Sirius shook his head and then tried to change the subject, "W-what are you doing here, Hagrid?"_

_"I – er — " Sirius saw him glance nervously at the sleeping baby he was holding and suddenly realized what he wanted._

_"No. Hagrid, you can't. Please," Sirius begged, clutching the little bundle to him. "Please, you just can't."_

_"I'm sorry, Sirius," Hagrid said, looking at the young man sadly. "I've had me orders from Dumbledore. I've got ter take him ter his Aunt and Uncle."_

_"But, Hagrid," Sirius tried again. "I'm his godfather. I'm his legal guardian. You can't."_

_"I'm sorry, Sirius," Hagrid said. "I'm sure you'll be able ter see Harry again soon."_

_Sirius looked down at the little boy who was sleeping in his arms, and somehow knew he wouldn't be seeing Harry for a very long time, but he also knew Harry would be safer if Sirius gave him to Hagrid to take him to his aunt and uncle. All Sirius really knew about Petunia and Vernon was that they were Muggles and that they already had a son of their own._ Well, _Sirius reasoned, _if they have a child of their own, they must be good parents. And besides,_ he suddenly became angry, _I have a little score to settle with one of my 'friends.'

_"A-alright," Sirius said, reluctantly handing the little boy over to Hagrid. Just as he set Harry in Hagrid's arms Harry woke up and began to look about frantically. Sirius picked him up again hurriedly to make sure he wouldn't cry._

_"Shh, Harry, everything will be okay," he whispered to the little boy. "You have to go away for awhile. It'll be okay."_

_He knew Harry couldn't understand him, but it somehow made Sirius feel better to tell Harry what was going on. Slowly Harry fell back asleep and Sirius placed him back in Hagrid's arms. This time he did not wake up._

_"How are you getting back?" Sirius asked Hagrid, after kissing Harry good-bye._

_"The Portkey," Hagrid said. "It's set ter go back off at two."_

_Sirius looked at his watch, "But it's midnight now. You'll have to wait two hours."_

_Hagrid sighed, "Aye, well, I don't have any other way ter get back."_

_"Yeah, you do. Take my motorbike," Sirius said without even thinking twice. "It'll be much faster and – and I won't need it anymore."_

_Hagrid looked surprised, "What? But – but, Sirius, you love that bike."_

_"Not as much as I love my godson," Sirius said truthfully. "Take it. Please, Hagrid, it's completely safe."_

_"Well…" Hagrid said, looking doubtful. "Alright. As long as you're sure?"_

_"Completely," Sirius said._

_"Okay," Hagrid said. He walked over to the bike, climbed on, and kicked the engine in to life. "Well…I guess I'll be seeing ya around, Sirius."_

_"'Bye," Sirius said sadly as the bike rose into the sky._

_ Sirius stared around him for about ten minutes before coming back to reality and setting off into the night. As he walked to the town of Hogsmeade one thought played in his mind, _You're going to pay for this, Peter. You are going to pay…

~||End Flashback||~

"And a lot of good it did too," Sirius muttered to himself. "The rat got away and I was framed for the murders he committed. I should be at home with Hannah, and Harry should have been living with us."

It had been an hour since Alex had come in with his dinner and told him about the Minister arriving. Sirius couldn't see the point in telling the prisoners of the Ministers arrival, as almost all of them were crazy and wouldn't understand a word he was saying. He was sitting there, thinking to himself when he heard voices out in the hall and decided to see who they were. He got up and walked over to his cell door. When he looked out he saw Alex and another man, whom he recognized to be Fudge, walking up the hall toward him. Alex looked up from talking to the rather short Minister of Magic and spotted Sirius.

"Ah, Sirius," Alex said cheerfully, which was hard to do in Azkaban, and led the Minister over to Sirius' cell.

Sirius smirked at the scared look on the Fudge's face, "Hello, Minister."

"Er – h-hello, Sirius," Fudge muttered nervously.

"Don't be so fidgety," Sirius said, lifting his hands slowly and spreading his fingers. "I haven't got a wand."

"Er – yes. I see that," Fudge muttered, looking slightly alarmed. All this time Alex was standing back smirking at the frightened look on Fudge's face.

"How is everything at the Ministry?" Sirius asked.

Fudge was looking even more unnerved by the minute, "Er – quite well, actually."

"Glad to hear it," Sirius replied, but something important was surfacing in his mind, and he couldn't help but ask, "And – and Harry? Is he – is he okay?"

This time both the Minister and Alex looked sharply up at him in surprise. _Of course they would_, Sirius thought bitterly. _They think I'm a Death Eater. They think I wouldn't care about my godson._

"As far as I know," Fudge replied, looking frightened once again, "he is perfectly fine. He is at home for the summer at the moment."

"That's right," Sirius said, remembering. "He'll be thirteen in a few days, won't he?"

"Er – yes. Yes, he will," Fudge said.

"I remember his first birthday," Sirius said, completely unaware that Fudge and Alex were still listening (Azkaban had that effect on a person). "Lily baked this huge cake, and we all wondered whether it was going to be finished by that evening. James and I were teaching Harry how to crawl, Remus was helping Ness, his wife, chase down their son, Jeremy. He was two at the time and had a lot of energy," Sirius chuckled a little at the memory, but it was immediately sucked away from him. He sighed. "It was a great day."

Alex and Fudge stared at him in shock. How could a murderer portray so many feelings of love and despair? Fudge shook himself out of it and was just going to say good-bye to Sirius when the man in question spoke again.

"Are you finished with that paper, Minister?" Sirius asked upon seeing a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ clutched in Fudge's hands. "I miss doing the cross-word."

Fudge looked down at the paper in his hand in surprise and stuttered, "Oh, n-no. You can have it. Here," he handed the paper to Sirius without a second thought. Sirius had the impression that he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Thank you, Minister," Sirius said, unfolding the paper.

"You're welcome," Fudge muttered distractedly, heading slowly back down the corridor, but Sirius stopped him, and Fudge headed back. "What's wrong?"

Sirius was staring at the front page of the paper with a mixture of alarm and hatred on his gaunt face. "This is Arthur Weasley's family, right?"

Fudge looked at the paper, "Oh, yes."

"It says that that five of his kids still go to Hogwarts," Sirius said slowly. "His son, Ron, is around Harry's age, if I remember correctly. That means he must know Harry."

"Er – yes, I believe he does," Fudge said. "From what I've heard they're best friends — and can get into a lot of trouble, as well."

Sirius suddenly looked even more alarmed and said, "W-will you point out which one is Ron?"

Fudge didn't see the harm in that so he said, "Sure," and pointed out the tall boy in the front with his arm around his little sister and a pet rat on his shoulder. "That's him."

"And — and the rat on the boys shoulder?" Sirius asked hesitantly. "Is – is he a pet?"

"Yes, I believe so," Fudge said. He suddenly looked at his wrist as though there were a watch on it, which here was not, and said, "Oh! Look at the time! I really have to be going," he turned around to Alex. "Good day, Warden." And with that he walked back down the corridor and out into the Apparition building on the other side of the tiny island.

Alex was staring at Sirius (who was still looking at the paper) in amazement, "Sometimes, I wonder about you, Sirius. You seem to care so much about your friends yet you murdered three of them along with all those poor Muggles."

Sirius slowly looked up at Alex, "Lily and James did not deserve what they got. It was my fault and I know it, but theirs is nothing I can do about it now, except for worry about my godson. Peter —" Sirius stopped himself from cursing the rat into oblivion and started again, "Let's just say that we haven't seen the last of Peter."

Alex stared at him for a moment before shaking his head and reaching inside his robes for a quill and handed it to Sirius, who smiled sadly thanked him before Alex left.

Back inside the cell Sirius was staring at the paper once again. He had intended to do the cross word, that was true, but when he saw what was on the front-page it stopped him. It wasn't the fact that the Weasley's were on the front-page that shocked him. It was the fact that on Ron's shoulder was one of Sirius' old friends…the traitor — It was Peter!

**{*\)~(/*}**

**A/N:** Ah, ::wipes a tear away:: that was wonderful! I didn't know I could be that brilliant! So, now it's your turn to tell me how brilliant I am. Please review!


End file.
